homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615 - Sexual Armageddon
07:08 -- cosmicConundrum CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 19:08 -- 07:11 CC: H☉w's my best magician buddy d☉ing t☉day? 07:11 AG: Really SHITTY 07:11 AG: THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END 07:11 CC: Oh my g☉d 07:11 AG: I KNOW 07:11 CC: What the hell have I missed 07:11 AG: A lot 07:12 AG: Aliens have contacted us, and we have to play SBURB if we want to live 07:12 CC: Well I mean 07:12 CC: Weren't we g☉ing t☉ anyway? 07:13 AG: yeah 07:13 CC: S☉ n☉w there's an additi☉nal risk fact☉r 07:13 CC: I d☉n't see the pr☉blem here 07:14 AG: Okay, for now I don't really need you for anything 07:14 AG: Just sit down and relax 07:14 CC: S☉ h☉w's the w☉rld ending? 07:14 CC: Black h☉le? 07:15 CC: Aster☉id? 07:15 AG: Meteors 07:15 CC: Cl☉se en☉ugh I guess 07:16 AG: Now just relax 07:16 CC: I was already relaxed 07:16 AG: okay 07:17 AG: Did you see the meteors? 07:17 CC: N☉pe, but y'kn☉w, the w☉rld was b☉und t☉ end eventually 07:18 AG: yeah, but I feel like the game has something to do with this 07:19 CC: Pr☉bably 07:19 CC: Oh well 07:19 AG: Oh and someone named Lara might contact you 07:20 CC: Oh thank g☉d I was starting t☉ think this was turning int☉ a sausagefest 07:20 AG: Haha, yeah me too 07:21 CC: S☉, mete☉ric ruin aside 07:21 CC: H☉w g☉es the magic act 07:22 AG: It's actually getting better 07:22 CC: G☉☉d 07:22 CC: It'd be pretty fucked up t☉ try and change directi☉ns n☉w, anyway 07:23 AG: Also 07:23 AG: Lara isn't a girl 07:23 AG: or a boy 07:23 CC: Oh, c☉☉l 07:23 CC: Still ☉ne less sausage th☉ 07:23 AG: yeah 07:24 CC: I mean g☉d, can y☉u imagine, if ☉nly the game players were left and had t☉ rep☉pulate shit 07:24 CC: We'd be r☉yally fucked 07:25 AG: I'd make a really shitty sex joke outta that, but it just seems wrong right now 07:25 CC: Hey, I started ☉ne, feel free t☉ add ☉n t☉ it 07:26 AG: You're going to get fucked 07:26 CC: By wh☉m ☉r what, th☉ugh 07:27 AG: By all the males of course 07:27 AG: Maybe even the aliens 07:27 CC: At the same time? 07:28 AG: Maybe 07:28 CC: Ouch 07:28 CC: S☉unds unc☉mf☉rtable 07:28 AG: And the worst part is 07:28 AG: is that I told one of the aliens about human sex 07:29 AG: and they had no idea what I was talking about 07:29 CC: Maybe they d☉ it differently 07:29 CC: Maybe they d☉n't even have dicks 07:30 AG: Possibly 07:30 CC: Oh man I h☉pe they d☉n't have like, tentacles 07:30 CC: Th☉se are s☉ gr☉ss 07:31 AG: Yeah 07:35 AG: Why are we talking about this? 07:36 CC: Because I started thinking ab☉ut rep☉pulati☉n after the w☉rld ends 07:36 AG: Hm .___. 07:37 AG: What if the aliens are gay? 07:37 CC: Iunn☉, I guess there'll be less babies 07:39 CC: S☉ is there s☉me c☉untd☉wn til everything g☉es t☉ shit? 07:39 AG: yeah 07:39 AG: The bigger the meteors look 07:39 AG: the less time we have 07:42 CC: Thanks, Immanuel Kant 07:43 AG: Your welcome 07:45 CC: But seri☉usly, is there an actual c☉untd☉wn, with numbers? 07:45 AG: Not that I know of 07:46 CC: C☉☉l 07:47 AG: Can you tell me my fortune? 07:47 CC: In regards t☉ what 07:47 AG: Will I live through this? 07:48 CC: Hmm... 07:49 AG: Will I? 07:49 CC: Pr☉bably n☉t, but I str☉ngly believe in things like reincarnati☉n and life after death 07:50 AG: Well, that's uh 07:50 AG: I don't know how to respond to that 07:50 CC: Besides, what kind ☉f game w☉uld this be if it ended right when it starts 07:50 AG: Yeah 07:50 CC: Pr☉bably s☉me wizardy shit will happen 07:50 AG: Agreed 07:51 CC: At least I d☉n't see y☉u dying a h☉rrifically painful death 07:51 AG: Well, I should go 07:51 AG: Later Lila 07:51 CC: See ya 07:52 AG: I'm sorry I didn't keep you up to date with this stuff 07:52 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 19:52 -- Category:Lila Category:Mike